Adam Gets High
by ihatethissomuch
Summary: Adam has some fun with drugs! It's some funny chiz, if you ask me. :


**Author's Note: …Awkward Silence. Anyway, this is my first story and I'm writing it with me BFFL! (who happens to look strangely like Aislinn Paul). Me a pirate, arrrrgghhh. Anyway. Enjoy it. Love it. Live it. Sniff it maybe. But don't lick it. Because you know, then you would have to like, get washcloth or something, and it could be messy.**

**Adam's POV:**

"_My arm is shiny" _I thought wildly. I'm really glad Drew gave me this crap.

"Whoa" I said. I was touching my belly. It was soo soft. I looked up and down the alley and at the corner and saw flashing lights from The Dot's sign. I giggled. How funny.

My pocket started vibrating. I looked around but didn't see anyone. It vibrated again. _Aww mann. I hope I don't have to get my leg amputated. That would really suck._ It vibrated one more time and I figured out it was my phone. I took it out of my pocket and tried to focus on the screen. It started talking.

"CALL FROM ELI" My eyes widened. Why is my phone saying my best friend's name? I flipped it open to find the little voice. Then I heard Eli talking from the speaker. "Hey man! Wanna come over to my house and play some games? I got this brand new game and I think you'd love it!" My eyes widened farther.

"Whoa, Eli! How'd you get in my phone? I knew you were short but, like, I didn't know you were that small!"

"What? What are you talking about Adam? And I am NOT Short!" I laughed. Eli is so funny. I wonder what he's doing without Clare. He's never without her.

"You are too. Where's Clare? Is she gunna come over too?"

"Why would Clare come? She doesn't like video games. She would just sit around the house and do nothing. Or maybe complain, but whatever. She's not going to come." Eli sounded confused.

"Oh. I just thought she would since, you two are like, attached at the hip. I swear you should marry her already and get it over with." I giggled and looked around for a way to get to his house.

"Dude, no. Marriage is like, a life commitment. And besides we are too young. If we were to marry at this age, we would screw up our lives and Clare's parents would kill me. Now, unless you want me to be dead, I'd shut up if I were you. Anyway, are you coming over or what?" I thought he was pushing me to go over there. _Dude, is he hitting on me?_

"DUDE! I don't do that with guys! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Whaat? Whatever. Just get over here and try out this game with me." Eli sounded irritated with me. I could of swore that was a move. What the heck. My best friend is hitting on me… weird. But flattering. I laughed.

"Whatever dude. I'm coming. But I'm not doing the dirty with you." I laughed again and flipped the phone closed.

I look around for my bike. After 5 minutes I gave up and started running down the street with my arms in front of me.

"I'M SUPERMAN!" I laughed and ran all the way to Eli's house.

I got to Eli's house and as I was coming up I saw Clare riding her bike towards Eli's. _What's she doing here? HEY! That looks like my bike… I wonder where I put that thing._ I shrugged and went inside. Eli was sitting on the couch playing on the X-Box 360. He was leaning to the left and right as he played. Funny. I don't do that. By the time I went to sit on the couch, Clare came into the house.

"Hey Clare. What you are doing here? I thought you were going to Alli's." Eli spoke without emotion and didn't look up.

"I was. But she forgot she had doctor's appointment. And I had nothing else to do, so I came over here." Clare went into the kitchen.

Eli had to raise his voice so she could hear him. "Well, Adam and I are going to play this new game I got. So, there won't be much to do. Right Adam?"

I didn't hear him. I was too busy looking at the clock over the T.V. It was really shiny. And I followed the second hand around and around. Weeeeeeeee.

"Adam? Are you okay?" I heard Eli that time and shook my head out of my state.

"Uhh, what? Oh, yeah. Hey, did you know that your clock is really shiny?" I looked at it again as I picked up a controller. Then I dropped it and headed to the bathroom.

"Uh,yeah. Where are you going?" Eli never took his eyes off the screen.

"Bathroom." I needed to get high again. Hahahah, the thought made me giggle. I went upstairs to the bathroom. When I got in, I sat down on the floor and took the package out of my pocket. I looked in it, to see if I had everything. My straw, the Coke, and my house key. I entered the bathroom, locked the door, and began grinding the drugs into little pieces so I could snort it.

Once I finished grinding the Coke, I placed some of it at the end of the straw, put it up to my nose, and began to snort it. The effects were almost immediate. I began to feel happy and light, like there wasn't a care in the world. I giggled. I gathered my supplies and put them back in my pocket and exited the bathroom.

When I entered the living room, Eli was still playing the video game while Clare was sitting on the couch reading a copy of Fortnight. I then suddenly remembered that I saw Clare with my bike when I was entering Eli's house. I became very angry and walked up to Clare and smacked her on the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow! Adam what was that for?" Clare exclaimed. By this time Eli had paused his video game and came up to me.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem? What did she do to you?" Eli yelled.

"She stole my bike! That's what she did!" I yelled.

"No I didn't! You let me borrow it last week because mine needs to be fixed!" Clare said.

Oh. I knew that. I totally knew that. Why wouldn't I have known that? Now I was starting to feel slightly guilty for hitting Clare.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah, you should be." Eli exclaimed. He then proceeded to continue his video game.

"It's alright Adam. But what has gotten into you? You're usually not this violent." Clare said softly.

"You want to know what's gotten into me? The good stuff's gotten into me!" I declared. I then went to go sit down next to Eli and I picked up my controller.

"What do you mean by "the good stuff"?" Eli said in a monotone, not once taking his eyes off of the screen.

I thought about it. This was some good stuff and it made me feel really warm and fuzzy inside. Why not share this with my two best friends?

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

"Alright…" Clare said hesitantly.

" Well, I ran across Drew and Bianca behind The Dot in the alley. Drew had some coke and him and Bianca were using it. When he saw me, he begged me not to tell our mom and gave me some of the coke, telling me that "It'll be a really fun time for you". So I decided to take a risk and use it. And now I feel all happy and carefree and it's the best feeling in the world!" I finished my story, becoming out of breath towards the end.

Two pairs of eyes were staring at me, shocked.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Eli spoke.

"Dude! Do you think you can share?" Eli asked, excited.

Clare stared at him for a moment, before exploding into an angry rant.

"Eli! Why would you want to do that? What would make you think that this would be a good idea in any way? You could get caught using it and go to jail! Or it could interfere with your education if you become addicted to it!" Clare continued her long rant, while I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I began to laugh at Eli's misfortune. Bad move on my part.

"And you! You have no right to be laughing about this! You could have easily turned Drew down!" She yelled, turning on me. I became terrified. Clare might have been a girl, and not a very big one at that, but she could easily make you regret the day you were born if need be.

"Yeah, I know I could have. But it seemed so fuuuun!" I said while laughing.

Eli came up to me and gave me a high five, while Clare stood there, fuming. And I don't know if it was because I was high, or because I was just plain stupid, I decided to irritate Clare further.

"So Eli, when do you want to use the rest of this Coke?" I asked him.

"We can go use it now." He replied. So we went into the kitchen and began the process of preparing the drugs, while Clare stayed behind in the living room.

Eli and I both snorted the rest of the coke, waited a few minutes for the effects to kick in completely, and made our way back into the living room.

Clare was sitting on the couch, reading her book. She seemed focused on it. A bit too focused. Something was off. Suddenly I heard a pained cry, almost like a walrus giving birth.

"Where's my video game! My brand new video game!" Eli cried.

Clare proceeded to put her book down and stood up next to Eli, who was on his hands and knees, looking like he could keel over at any moment.

"I threw it in the garbage can down the street. If you're going to be spending your time getting high, then you obviously don't have time for video games" Clare replied with an innocent expression, but a smug tone in her voice.

"I can't believe you did that! I just got it yesterday!" Eli exclaimed.

"Well boys, what have we learned here today?" Clare asked us.

"We learned that we should not do drugs." Eli and I replied in unison.

"And?" Clare hinted.

"And that we should always listen to you, and never doubt you because you will always be superior to us." We both replied in unison again.

"That is all I ask of you." Clare replied happily.


End file.
